A New Partner
by Zenloup
Summary: Kaori was away for 2 months and she comes back with her little sister Sakura whom she meets, Griff feels love for her, he did not tell anyone, will he confess? ...


Chapter 2:training day

They went to the lodge. Sakura Picks up her bags, the griffin offers to help her Griff: I ... can you help if you want? he suggested

Sakura: Oh yes, if you want, she said with a smile

Griff takes a suitcase as they walk towards the helicopter,Kaori and Mac are in front of griff and sakura talking.

Kaori: Said Mac?

Mac: What's new

Kaori: You think Sakura will make friends, because she told me that she was afraid of not getting along with others. She said she was worried

Mac: Yes, I think she'll make friends, do not worry, even if it's not her age, except the psymon because he does not love you

Kaori: Merci Mac-kun tu me rassures, elle lui sourit

Behind them griff was with Sakura, they were both silent,Griff broke the silence.

Griff: so ..., he said, are you going to join ssx?

Sakura: Well if I train well, I really think I can join the group ssx but, I'm afraid I'll miss it, she says

Griff: Cool and you have a partner ask him

Sakura: Not for the moment

They arrived at the helicopter. They enter, Kaori sits next to mac. Griff sat next to admires the landscape with the snowy mountain

Sakura: Wow, it's beautiful, I can not wait, can not wait to learn how to snowboard! she says with enthusiasm

Kaori smiles, she's glad her sister is happy to be here,They arrived at the Green Station lodge.

Mac: Wait here I'll surprise them

Griff: I'm coming! said the child

Mac and griff enter the lodge.

Mac: The guys I came back.

Elise: Al, tell me he's back with Kaori and her sister where are they?

griff nods to the girls discreetly for them to come.

Kaori: Surprise! she said happily.  
Everyone comes to see kaori

Elise: Kaori, it's been a long time! It's okay? Elise takes kaori in these arms

Kaori: I missed you.

Psymon: I miss you! crazy laugh

Kaori was scared.

Kaori: do not approach me.

Kaori: Friends, I introduce you my little sister sakura.

The little girl approaches shyly.

Elise: Hello, she smiles

Sakura: Good ... Hello

Elise: I'm elise, I'm glad to meet you!

Sakura smiles.

Elise: I'll introduce the others

Elise: I present you moby.

Sakura, look at the Brit who smiles at him.  
Moby: Hello.  
Elise: So here is Zoe.

Zoe: Hello .Zoe takes sakura in these arms. I hope we get along well.  
Sakura: Me too.  
Sakura thought Zoe was going to be mean as kaori had told her but she's so bad she's so bad Elise: She is Allegra.  
Sakura looks at the brunette and her face with freckles

The dark-haired girl smiled at him.  
Then she looks at a big muscular man

The muscular guy did not even pay attention to the little girl.  
Sakura: Who's weird?  
Elise: Oh, it's Nate, he does not talk too much.  
She sees a blond boy he looks cool, we say he was gay. Even if she had nothing against gays.

Sakura: I'm sorry, I'm not that I do not like you guys, but I want to store my things, I can not wear them anymore Kaori and sakura go up to their room, they put away their belongings.  
Kaori: Tomorrow we will train, we leave at seven o'clock. Okay Sakura: Yeah, I can not wait to learn! I will take a shower and brush my teeth before sleeping.  
Kaori: Ok After having finished washing and brushing her teeth, she goes to bed while Kaori is washing, sees her, notebook, she takes it, it is written "Kaori's Diary", she opens the notebook, she sees something written on mac.  
Sakura: Oh my god, she's in love with mac? Hmmm interested.  
She hears kaori, she puts the notebook back in its place Sakura: Kaori?  
Kaori: Yes?  
Sakura: You will not be in love with your best friend?  
Kaori: How do you know her ...  
Sakura: I read it in your newspaper!  
Kaori: what gives me!  
Sakura: catch that if you can Kaori: Do you want to play that?

Sakura smiles, she gets out of the room to go to the living room Kaori began to shout loudly.  
Kaori: GIVE ME SAKURA I WILL BE SAID.  
everyone watches them fight for the book.  
Zoe: Stop screaming, it's just a book!  
Sakura: Oh yes, but I know she's in love with a guy from the group!  
Zoe: She's in love with whom Sakura: From my ...  
She does not have time to say that kaori jumps on it and starts tickling it.  
Sakura: stop kaori, I'm going to piss on it!  
Kaori takes back her book Kaori: next time, do not dig in my case!  
Sakura: Sorry I'm going to sleep!  
Kaori follows Sakura: Why do not you tell him you love him?  
Kaori: because we are friends and I do not want to destroy our friendship, go sleep now!  
Sakura: Ok, she said jumping on her bed

THE NEXT DAY ...  
sakura wakes up and goes out of the room to go to the kitchen she was wearing a pink sweater with a heart and she was wearing blue jeans. she arrives in the kitchen everyone gets up ready to practice.  
Sakura: Hello guys.  
Griff: hello sakura he says full of tartlet around the mouth Sakura: are you ready already?  
Griff: Yes, Kaori said you slept so well that she let you sleep like a baby, he says Sakura: can I at least have lunch? Allegra: Then we will go now Sakura: but I am hungry Allegra: no you will eat at noon Griff: but leave the lunch, allegra.  
Allegra: Shut up, little cousin, I did not ask you Allegra hits the little guy in the head Griff: it hurts.  
Allegra smiled.  
Allegra: I hope you'll never be in love with this idiot Griff: Hey!  
Sakura: I find that cute me Zoe: what! but this hair is messy and he and crazy, he eats a lot of sugar this kid!  
Sakura shrugged Zoe: Whatever, let's practice Sakura: ok let's go

after the trip they arrive at the snowjam

Kaori: Well, are you ready to practice?  
Sakura: Yes!  
Kaori: Ok, so I'm going to show you two simple things, so how are you?  
Sakura: yes Kaori: ok, to go faster with your board you crouch and stop you it's very simple and good I'll show you how easy it will be for you.  
She shows him the example Kaori: And now, it's up to you to do the same thing.  
Sakura: ok wait I put my board.  
She puts her on her feet, she starts to do like kaori she goes in and loses her balance.  
Allegra: oh oh ...  
Boom!  
Griff Court in Sakura Griff: Are you okay? he gives him a hand Sakura: yes that's fine, thank you Griff: You're welcome. He smiled at her Sakura: I thought it would be easy but not!  
They start laughing.  
the mcom de viggo vibrates it picks up Viggo hello?  
Nate: who is it? request nate.  
Viggo: my ex-boyfriend

Griff and Sakura listened attentively.  
Nate: did you like men? Nate was shocked and the one who thought viggo was not really gay Viggo: Yeah Why do you have something against homosexuals?  
Nate: No, I was just surprised Viggo: It does not matter.  
Nate: Do you like a guy in SSX?  
Viggo: Yes, but I'm not serious, I know I'm not lucky with him.  
Viggo was tired of talking about his homosexuality, Nate was annoying.  
Nate: Who's telling you ...  
Viggo: Well, we can move forward because Sakura has to learn to snowboard, so if we talk about it, it will not happen! he says annoyed!  
Sakura: Do you think viggo feels love for nate?  
Griff: I do not know and you love someone? ask the child Sakura: Uh no I'm not serious between him and me we're just friends Griff was disappointed

Kaori: Okay, you're done with the two lovers!  
Sakura: I'm not in love, we're just friends!

Kaori: So back to training! redo what I just showed you.  
Sakura: Ok.  
Griff: do not worry too much, I too had a hard time learning to snowboard.

she runs like kaori shows her

Kaori: slow motion!  
Sakura: wait, I want to show you what I can do as tricks Sakura prepares her jump, the others look at her carefully. She jumps she makes torpedo BS 1080 Griff: Woah !  
Allegra: too cool Zoe: Yeah!  
everyone was dazzled by what she just did Sakura: Hey guys, watch me fly! she shouted with enthusiasm

she lands safely.

Griff: Woah, did you invent this ubertrick?

Sakura: Yeah, do you like it?

Griff: Yeah that was so cool, he said jumping

Allegra: I think we need to go back because viggo is really upset against Nate if we stay viggo will finish hitting him.

Kaori: What's going on?

Sakura: Well nate found out that viggo was gay and he started asking if he liked any of the guys in the ssx group, and viggo was angry at nate since he asked for his

Kaori: Well, you think he's angry because he's in love with Nate. And that he does not want him to discover it?

Allegra: I do not know I'll ask later viggo, let's go back to the lodge

Griff: I really think he's in love with Nate!  
Allegra: what do you know you do not know anything about little cousin love!  
Griff: I know it's love! I'm a little in love right now ..  
Allegra: do you like a girl who wants you?

Griff: Well, I'll never tell you who I love!

Allegra: You're ugly like a lice, how can you believe that a girl will want to go out with you!  
Griff: I'm ugly and you're ugly with your freckles Allegra: you just woke up a WILD !

Allegra starts to hunt to strangle her, sakura was dead laughing, she could not breathe.  
Allegra: come here little brat! I promise you that you will not hurt yourself!  
Griff: YOU MUST DO ME! NATE PROTECT ME!

Zoe: I do not know how you get along with this kid ... she said confused Sakura: I find it funny Zoe: Uh, do you feel love for him? Zoe asked with a mischievous smile Sakura: Uh I ... No I do not .. well ok a little ...  
Zoe: I see, do you want me to help you see if he feels the same for you?

Meanwhile, viggo was in his room he shared with Moby.  
he was in those thoughts Viggo: Why did he have to find out that I'm gay? now he's not going to get close to me, I'm sure he's homophobic. He sighed Allegra: Hey Viggo what's going on between you and nate.  
Viggo: sorry, allegra but I do not want to talk.  
Allegra: Go tell me what's going on in your little head! we are friends, are not we?  
Viggo: Well, he found out I was gay and he asked me if I was in love with a guy from the ssx group, I did not answer him because ...  
Tears flow down the face of viggo .Allegra takes her best friend in these arms,  
Allegra: I'm going to help you

Viggo: I can not stop thinking about him ...  
Allegra: But surely there is a solution?  
Viggo: You do not understand anything, damn I'm crazy in love with him!

Allegra: I'll see what I can do Viggo: Thank you ...  
Allegra: Good stop to cry Allegra leaves the viggo room, poor viggo she says in her head

she sees nate heading towards the viggo room.  
Allegra: No! What did you do?  
Nate: Uh, I'm going to apologize for viggo Allegra: he does not want to see anyone.  
Nate: Oh ... well, if you see him, can you tell him I'm sorry?  
Allegra: Yes, do not worry!  
Elise: The guys have all come, I want to ask you something with moby!  
Allegra and Nate come down to see what she wants

Elise: Is everyone here?

Zoe: Uhh let me see, no, he stays viggo is still late

Allegra: he does not feel very well

Elise: what's his problem?  
Allegra: As for Nate and him, I do not say sorry anymore.  
Elise: In these cases, call her because she has to be there Allegra: Ok, dirty slut.  
Elise: you treat me bitch? you too Allegra: blah blah I do not listen to you!

Allegra goes up and knocks on the door of viggo.

Viggo: Yes?

Allegra: It's me allegra.

Viggo: Enter

Allegra enters the room.

Viggo: what do you want?  
Allegra: Elise wants her to suggest something to tell us because tonight we're going out but I do not know where

Viggo: Ok, I'm coming.  
The two friends go down to the living room.  
Elise: Ah, how are you now I can talk?  
Zoe: Yes, she said annoyed viggo is between allegra and nate, nate looks at him attentively, but viggo ignores him.  
Elise: Well, tonight we're going to dinner in a fancy restaurant and we want to know if you want to come.  
Sakura and Griff: We are going to dinner in a restaurant! the two friends look at each other and start jumping for joy Sakura and griff: we are going to dinner, we are going to dine in a restaurant on ...  
Zoe: Someone will be able to silence his two children

Psymon: Stop jumping if I have you all! he said with a hysterical laugh Sakura: I'm not afraid of you guy and you Griffin your step ...  
She sees the claw hiding behind nate Sakura: Do not say that your fear of the guy, griffin Griff: It's too dangerous, it can hurt someone!  
Elise: go all you have prepared for tonight! .everyone was gone to get ready for tonight

Hey! that's all for this chapter, sorry for the delay but I did not have much time, so to make me forgive I made a long chapter and say that if you do not mind, if I add that viggo is in love with nate .Chapter next in two days.  
tell me if it's good or not what I can change


End file.
